Abyssimi
The Abyssimi are powerful relics. The first Abyssimi were first created by Abyzou, who created the Abyssal Codes. Blue Satan would later create the Abyssal Weapons and St. Salvado Thoma would create the Abyssal Items. ]] Abyssal Codes See main article: Abyssal Codes The Abyssal Codes were created by an Original Kim-un-Kur named Abyzou. She was an ally of Blue Satan and had hoped to use the Abyssal Codes to initiate End of the World and lead to Holy Lord's demise. The Abyssal Codes are based on the points of the Twilight Cipher. Life Code The Life Code, otherwise known as the "Tree of Life" is one of the Abyssal Codes. Its form and location is unknown. Peace Code The Peace Code, otherwise known as "Bubble of Calm" or "Bubble of Calamity", is one of the Abyssal Codes. It had been divided between Elder Gods Hallelujah and Alleluia. After they were killed by Vier Weiss, Zwei processed their corpses and retrieved the Peace Code. Virtue Code The Virtue Code, otherwise known as "Grand Cross", is one of the Abyssal Codes. Its form and location is unknown. Existence Code The Existence Code, otherwise known as "Shimmering Reality", is one of the Abyssal Codes. Its form and location is unknown. Light Code The Light Code, otherwise known as "Cosmos", is one of the Abyssal Codes. Its form and location is unknown. Future Code The Future Code, otherwise known as "Clockwork Insight", is one of the Abyssal Codes. It's rumored to be in a prophet. Known Code The Known Code, otherwise known as "Wisdom Pearl", is one of the Abyssal Codes. The Known Code had been inplanted into Tipheret Fünf by his father. Tipheret was killed by Zwei and the Known Code was extracted. Unknown Code The Unknown Code, otherwise known as "Black Noise", is one of the Abyssal Codes. It was in Voz until after Voz's encounter with Dmitri Valenti and Ashley de Superbia; seeing that he was having to operate on Voz anyways due to his injuries, Zwei extracted the Unknown Code. Darkness Code The Darkness Code, otherwise known as "Chaotica", is one of the Abyssal Codes. According to Elder God Eon and The Order's Coordinator Sebastin Darling's seperate findings, it is believed that Blue Satan's 4 Waves make up the Darkness Code. Sin Code The Sin Code, otherwise known as "Crimson Aurora", is one of the Abyssal Codes. The Sin Code can only be obtained by collecting all of SALIGIA's seven Stigmas. Past Code The Past Code, otherwise known as "Distorted Time", is one of the Abyssal Codes. The Past Code is in The Oracle. Nihilism Code The Nihilism Code, otherwise known as "Royal Blank", is one of the Abyssal Codes. It was originally in Vaciar until it was stolen by one of Organization V's Chevalier. Death Code The Death Code, otherwise known as "Finis Vitae", is one of the Abyssal Codes. Discovering that the Death Code could only be found in the Shinigami King, Zwei stolen Phaethon's left eye before Heavenly Ruler Phaethon left for the Mu shortly before the SALIGIA Incident. War Code The War Code or Warfare Code, otherwise known as "Gaia Bloodpool", is one of the Abyssal Codes. Valentine de Invidia used the War Code to make the Key 4. After the Mystic Council killed the Key 4, Zwei extracted the War Code from their corpses. Abyssal Weapons See main article: Abyssal Weapons In his war with Holy Lord, Blue Satan created a set of weapons for his allies and Waves. Only seven are known but it is theorized that there might be more. Heine's Obliteration See main article: Heine's Obliteration Heine's Obliteration is a combination of Rengito, Heine’s Invasion, and Heine’s Zero. A bastard sword with a rifle in the middle that separates the blade. The sword has the power to embed the blade the elements. The sword can also be split in two and be used as dual swords, both with rifles on top of the blade. The only recorded users are Sirberius Reono and Sieghart's Partner. Death Penalty & Sentencer Dark Slayer Artemis Heaven & Hell Draethius' Sword Deadly Goddess Vongola Xanxus Abyssal Items See main article: Abyssal Items The Emperor of the Unity Empire, Salvado Thoma, wanted to insure the survival of the Unity Empire and the peace it was keeping. He created twelve Abyssal Items, one for each Clockwise Earl. However, Salvado was assassinated before the Abyssal Items could be used. Ruby Lodis See main article: Ruby Lodis Ellis Inheritance Ring Vahashi's Scimatar Damien's Key/ Key of Dis Zorro's Mask Wolfgang's Gaunlet Risa's Diadem Pearl of Lemures Gly's Requiem of Solace Shinigami King's Crown Natzi's Wand Shield of Jou'se Amen's Glass Eye Trivia The Abyssimi began with the Abyss Weapons, which would become the Abyssal Weapons. Earlier there had been Codes but no actual name for them; Dmitri decided to go with the same theme and call them the Abyssal Codes. He would later create the Abyssal Items. The nicknames for the Codes came from the nicknames Jojiro had assigned to Dmitri's Twilight Cipher. Category:Abyssimi